The information on the Internet has increased not only in volume but in quality to the point where many people rely on these informational databases for many aspects of their life. Particularly, when people are traveling the information databases available through the Internet are important. For example, airline and hotel reservations and schedules can be easily accessed via the Internet. Another example is that detailed maps plus instructions on how to get to different locations are available on the Internet. Also, up-to-date weather information is available on the Internet. A number of services are offered via the Internet such as the ability to receive and send email thus freeing people from receiving email only on their dedicated systems. Unfortunately, when an individual is traveling it becomes difficult if not impossible to access the Internet and have the same Internet access capability that is available to the individual while at home. This may be because the individual can only access the Internet from their place of business or that their Internet service provider (ISP) only provides local service. However, even an ISP that has national coverage such as AT&T or America On Line, a problem is encountered when an individual travels outside of the United States. A business trip or vacation trip can leave an individual without access to the Internet service when the individual needs such access the greatest. It is difficult for the Internet service providers to provide service for individuals for short periods of time such as a few days. The reason for this is that the typical Internet service provider has a fairly cumbersome manner in which accounts are set up and terminated.
What is needed is a mechanism whereby service vendors such as tour services, hotels, car rental companies, etc. could offer to their customers Internet access for short periods of time.